


Windows to the Soul

by Lunar_Ash



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atem dosen't get his own body, Domestic Fluff, Imma try y'all lmao, Kaiba is kinda a douche, Minave also had a past life in Egypt, Multi, Slow Burn, possible ooc, some cannon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Ash/pseuds/Lunar_Ash
Summary: His eyes were the one thing she'd always remember.Those beautiful violet eyes; always so full of emotion and life.Even after 5,000 years, she'd recognize them.-----Hey I suck at descriptions so fuck it. This is meant to be a very self indulgent fic with my oc yote into it. I plan to follow the story of the anime; even though I'll most likely trail of for fic purposes. I'll update tags as I go uwu
Relationships: Atem (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Reader, Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Reader, Yami Yuugi | Atem/Original Female Character(s), Yami Yuugi/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Windows to the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so if ya see any spelling or grammar errors hit me up ;-; I don't wanna leave shit like that in here.

"Hey, Yugi! Any new cards today?"

Minave plopped in the seat next to Yugi's deck, a smile spreading on her face as he nodded. "Yeah! Grandpa ordered some cards; just for you." He held out a small pile to her, and she gratefully took them. 

Call of the Haunted.  
Dark Hole.  
Sangan.  
Celestia, Lightsworn Angel.

These cards were great additions to her growing deck. She honestly couldn't be more grateful to Yugi and his Grandfather. "Holy hell!" Minave grinned. Her face was alight with excitement and joy. "He didn't have to do this for me!" Yugi nodded and shrugged; a smile of his own coming to his face. "I know. But he sees you like family. And he only gets the best for his family." Minave blushed a bit at his words. Family, huh? Solomon was too kind a man. 

"Gosh," she mumbled. She was a bit taken aback by this. "How am I gonna repay him?" Yugi smiled, giving her a thumbs up. "It's all good. He won't let you, anyways." The two laughed. He was right; grandpa wouldn't even let Yugi pay him back for anything. "Well then. I guess I'll just have to force something on him, huh?"

Each class seemed to drag on for forever. Minave wanted desperately to leave school and head straight to the Game Store. Her excitement was the only thing making the wait bearable. When the school bell finally rang, she packed her this as fast as possible and made her way out of class. 

"Now hold on, Miss Hocksett."

Minave stopped mid-step. What had she done? Was she in trouble?

"Sorry to take you away from your free time-" the teacher behind her spoke. She had already turned to face them, but a small bit of anxiety still creeped up her spine. "-but could you help me tutor a few students? I'm only asking because few students have such a high mark in history." Minave let out a small sigh of relief. "Uh, yeah, sure." The teacher grinned, clapping their hands together. "Great! It shouldn't take more than a few minutes." She nodded, and headed into the classroom with them. 

It truly only took just a few minutes. Minave was relieved; and with a few parting words, she quickly made her way out of the building. She was lucky the walk to the Game Store was only about ten minutes- seven, if she ran. She adjusted the books in her arm as she debated. "Screw it." Getting a secure hold on her things, she sucked in a breath before bolting down the sidewalk. Her white locks flew behind her as she went. The built-up excitement added a boost to her energy.

Finally, she was in front of the Game Store. Minave paused as she sucked in a few breaths- easing her burning lungs and giving her heart a chance to slow down. When she was able to properly breathe, she headed towards the doors. A smile quickly spread on her face as she grabbed the door handle. 

Without warning, the door flew open at her, and a young man walked right into her. "Move it," he spat. He was clearly very upset about god knows what. She sneered at him. How rude! She thought to herself as he walked towards a brownish car. Odd. She hadn't noticed that on her way here. 

"Sorry, your highness," she mocked; sticking her tongue out while he glared at her from inside the vehicle. When he was finally gone, she entered the store.


End file.
